Daisuki
by Kimmiega Rura
Summary: Saat ada orang lain yang bisa membuatnya tertawa seharusnya sebagai sahabatnya aku merasa senang tapi kenapa malah terasa menyesakan. Bad Summary.. Pic pertama saya ..
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto Fanfiction,**

**Just Don't © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Warning: OOC, Alternate Universe, Typo(s)**

**BRUKKK~**

**Terlihat seorang gadis cantik jatuh terduduk sambil merintih. Sedagkan yang di tabrak cuma diam dengan muka datar. Tapi benarkah terlihat begitu. Karena kalau di lihat lebih teliti lagi terselip Kehawatiran di wajah tampannya.**

**Mereka adalah Hyuga Hinata Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuga Hinata adalah Anak dari Pengusaha sukses Hyuga Hiashi, Paras yang cantik serta sikap baik dan lemah lembutnya seakan menjadi nilai plus seorang Hyuga Hinata. beralih ke Uchiha Sasuke dia juga anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Uchiha Fugaku, berbeda dari hinata yang memiliki sikap Baik hati Sasuke malah kebalikannya Dia adalah sosok dingin dan egois Walaupun bisa di bilang dia itu makluk sempurna. Kenapa begitu karena dia memiliki Wajah yang sangat tampan serta otak yag sangat Jenius. yang karena kebetulan atau takdir Mereka adalah sahabat karib bahkan rumah mereka bersebelahan.**

**"Hinata" Sasuke ikut berjongkok di depan Hinata.**

**Hinata yang mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya pun mendongak.**

**"Ehh Sasuke-kun"**

**"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan padamu untuk tak menunduk saat berjalan" Helaan nafas terdengar dari sasuke "Bagaimana apa ada yang terluka" Lanjutnya sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.**

**"Arigatou Sasuke-kun tidak ada yang terluka" ucap Hinata pelan Sambil menggeleng pelan.**

**"Hn kalau begitu Ayo kau mau terlambat masuk kelas" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.**

**Hinata tersenyum lalu menyusul Sasuke dengan sedikit berlari untuk menyamai Langkah lebar Sasuke. Tiba-Tiba Sasuke berhenti dan sontak membuat Hinata menabrak punggung Sasuke.**

**"Gomen Sasuke-kun" **

**"Ehhh" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan memegang erat tangan itu. **

**"Kau Lambat" Cuma itu yang dikatakan sasuke sebelum Menggandeng -Menyeret dengan halus Ke kelas. Sedangkan Hinata bulshing sambil melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan. 'HANGAT'pikir Hinata**

**TBC **

**See You Next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto Fanfiction,**

**Just Don't © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Warning: OOC, Alternate Universe, Typo(s)**

Chapter 2

Happy Reading~

KRIINNGGGG!

Bel Tanda pulang berbunyi nyaring di sepanjang koridor sekolah Konoha High School, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mendesah lega karena dapat terlepas adari kegiatan yang menyita tenaga dan pikiran.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pulang" Panggil Hinata di ambang pintu. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya diam di tempat duduknya sambil menunduk tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Hinata. Hinata Menyengit heran karena tak biasanya Sahabatnya itu tak merespon apa yang dibicarakannya atau paling tidak Hinata dapat mendengar kalimat "Hn" dari sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan penyakit irit bicara sasuke mulai bertambah parah, Ahh lupakan itu cuma pemikiran author yang tak masuk akal.

Hinata berjalan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Hinata memegangi bahu sasuke dan sedikit tersentak kaget karena mengetahui kalau sasuke sedang menutup mata alias tidur. Tapi setelah itu Hinata tersenyum maklum, "Pasti tadi malam kau begadang lagi untuk main Game, Huhh Dasar" Gumam Hinata sambil mengelus rambut pantat ayam Ssasuke.

Melihat akan ketidaknyamanan posisi tidur sasuke (baca: Menunduk) Hinata kemudian duduk dibangku samping tempat sasuke Dan menyandarkan kepala sasuke ke bahunya.

Hinata memandangi wajah damai sasuke saat tidur, Tampan. Wajar saja bila pria ini memiliki banyak penggemar, karena wajahnya benar-benar tampan terlebih saat tengah tertidur seperti ini.

••••

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, "Pasti aku ketiduran" gumam sasuke masih tak sadar kalau kepalanya masih bersandar di bahu Hinata. Pria itu lalu menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang tertinggal. Dia menoleh kesamping dan terkejut mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur dengan kepala menunduk.

'Pantas tidurku nyenyak' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata tidur dan dengan hati-hati menaruh kepala Hinata di bahunya. Hinata mengeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia menikmati posisi barunya.

Tanpa sadar, mata sasuke terpaku pada bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke menelan Ludah saat membayangkan bagaimana bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata, pasti sangat lembut.

Karena terbawa suasana, perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Hinata dan tanpa basa basi langsung mengecup pelan bibir gadis itu.

CUP~

Manis•••

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, Walaupun tidak ada yang melihatnya saat ini dia tetap saja malu atas kalakuannya yang telah mencuri ciuman sahabatnya saat tidur. "Saharusnya aku melakukannya saat dia sadar" ucap pelan Sasuke.

••••

Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, Astaga kenapa dia malah ikut ketiduran.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sasuke, menyadarkan Hinata akan keberadaannya.

"I-iya" Ujar Hinata sedikit heran melihat Sahabatmya Merona. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, Kenapa tak membangunkanku tadi" Lanjut Hinata.

"Sudahlahh, Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Hari sudah hampir Senja dan juga aku tidak mau berurusan dengan si sadako itu karena terlambat membawa pulang adiknya" Ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak dari posisinya.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Sasuke itu. Sikap yang hanya di perlihatkan di depannya.

" Ayo Pulang, Sasuke-kun"

**TBC•••**

**Akhirnya kelar juga.. Saya bikinnya tengah malem lho :D**

**Jangan Lupa REVIEW nya ..**


End file.
